The Slave and The Merman
by BlackAdder Fan that Writes
Summary: Annabeth is seeing things she shouldn't, she can hear strange voices in her head like crashing waves pulling her to the ocean. And a boy. He speaks her in her dreams, begging her to come join him. Her grip on reality is loosening and she's scared for her sanity. But now she's fallen in love with a boy she's never met.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Addison!" Screamed an angry voice, Annabeth winced slightly and quickly sped to her boss knowing better then to comment on getting her name wrong.

"I apologise Lady Drew," Annabeth Chase said quietly to her employer's daughter.

"_You apologise?_Apologising is not going to clean thou room or dress me! You foolish slave_!"_The tall girl screeched back making Annabeth's ears ring. Annabeth nodding an quickly sped to the angry girl.

Drew Tanaka, Annabeth's boss' daughter. She was quite tall and Asian, her hair was black and hung around her head in perfect ringlets. Her make up had already been done by another maid and looked perfect.

Annabeth quickly helped dressed the girl in a beautiful pink silk stola and palla, it made her own stola and palla made of dirty white linen look horrible. Of course it always looked like that, covered in dirt, food stains and ripped.

"I expect better of you slave," Drew scolded Annabeth before gracefully walking out of the room.

"'_I_ _expect better of you slave_' I will show thou something thee will not expect," Hissed Thalia Grace mocking, "I call art thou fist and I will connect it to thee Tanaka face,"

Annabeth snorted in a very unladylike way at her best friend.

Thalia grinned, she had short spiky black hair that most people frowned upon. Her palla and stola's tend to be painted black, Thalia was a bit of an outcast yet she liked it like that. She was Annabeth's only friend that she saw regularly, other friends were scattered over the village and she only met them on special occasions.

"Thalia! Ma'am would have you booted out onto thou street with only a penny to your name if she heard you! For your jokes do amuse me, thee must be careful when she makes them!" Annabeth told her friend half kidding half serious, Thalia shook her head a chuckled.

"Whatever thee says," Thalia smiled pulling Annabeth out of the grand sleeping quarters that belonged to Drew and towards her younger sister's room.

"Good morning Miss Veronica," Annabeth said pushing open the door to see the small girl playing with a carefully crafted china doll wearing a pretty blue silk gown.

Veronica herself had long frizzy black hair and topaz coloured eyes, her skin was quite pale but not in a unhealthy way. She was quite small for her age; she looked around 5 when she was infant 8.

"ANNIE! THALS!" She squealed happily hugging the two maids, she giggled happily when Annabeth picked her up in her skinny arms.

"Hello Miss Veronica," Thalia smiled, Thalia seemed to everyone else a cold, hard, angry, sassy, sarcastic and horrible. But really she was quit sweet and kind, but only Veronica and Annabeth knew that side of her.

"Maid Thalia!" A squeaky voice sang out, Annabeth saw Thalia bite back a groan. Jules stepped inside the room smiling a sticky sweet smile.

She was really tall with pale blonde hair that was held up in a really tight bun, her eye were a pretty hazel colour. She's a maid too but just makes Annabeth or Thalia do everything because of her friendship with 'Lady' Drew.

"Lady Drew requests thee to go dress shopping with her," Jules said giving another sticky sweet smile, Thalia opened her mouth o make a rude sarcastic remark but Jules cut her off.

"Bite thou tongue! For I have no interest for what thee has to say, now go!" Jules spat pushing a fuming Thalia out of the room, Jules sent Annabeth a disgusted look before leaving.

"I do not like her Annie," Veronica said making Annabeth jump.

"Nor do I, I do not think anyone does finds Jules personality completely inviting," Annabeth said smiling, Veronica giggled. She grabbed to older 18 year olds' hand and dragged her to the grand bed in the centre of the room.

Veronica pushed Annabeth onto the bed before running off; Annabeth was thankful for the seat and gratefully sat down. Veronica went to the hundreds of books that were stacked up in the corner; she grabbed a thin book before running back to Annabeth.

"Can you read this to me?" Asked Veronica, Annabeth nodded.

Annabeth was one of the only maids that could read so Veronica was very keen to take advantage of her older friend's skills. The book was quite thin but not too thin, it had a leather cover with 'Tales from the Deep' in gold cursive writing.

"'Tales from the Deep', I know which story thee request me to read," Annabeth grinned opening the book. The page were yellow and quite old, she turned it to the page were the story she had read a thousand times before started.

Annabeth grinned; Veronica sat down on her lap happily. Annabeth placed the book on Veronica's and put her chin on her head and began to read.

She re-told the tale perfectly, about magic, beauty and merpeople. Her voice curled around every word perfectly making Veronica feel she had fallen into the story and was living every moment as the beautiful skinny maid said it.


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth screamed in pain as the burning whip made contact with her forearm once again.

"Thou art should have learnt thy lesson by now, I do not wish to do this again," The king spoke softly but deadly.

"Thee promises' to not repeat her actions?" He said louder lowering the whip.

"I promise," Annabeth whispered, the king nodded before leaving the tiny slave's quarters.

Annabeth began silently crying, she hated feeling so weak and stupid. She felt pathetic crying like a foolish child on the ground in her own blood but the pain clouded her mind and made everything almost too much for her to handle.

Almost.

Annabeth was a strong girl and wouldn't go down without a fight. She refused to be beaten by something as common and simple as disciplining.

Annabeth shook her head and pulled her bleeding body off the floor, she needed to clean the wounds or else they would become infected. The slave girl quickly rushed towards the stair case that lead to the slaves exit and entrance.

The cold night air made her shiver; she pulled her palla tighter around her even though it did nothing to keep her warm.

The castle sat neatly next to the rocks that separated the beach from grass. The slaves doors were round the back of the castle were next no one dared to venture in fears of encountering merpeople. The castle had a thick forest covering one side that stretched for miles, the brambles and vines along with mangroves managed to create a natural wall across the beach.

Annabeth had long since discovered a small gap in the wall that allows red her to cross to the other beach. The other beach had many deep pot holes covering it with large smooth rocks covering the rest of the beach, the holes ran deep and lead to sea. One had to be careful of where they stepped as to not get trapped in a hole left to the Merpeople's mercy.

The rocks gradually got smaller and less frequent, allowing sand to be seen as you neared the water's edge.

Mermaid Cove, the place had been nicknamed. Others call it Merman Cove. Merpeople are said to be vicious creatures, killing anyone who enters their territory. But everyone knew that was a lie, for they knew what humans did to merpeople.

Annabeth crawled trough the hole as quickly as her bleeding body allowed. Annabeth became dizzy as she walked to the surfs edge, the blood loss and pain made it difficult for her to think properly. As she neared the water's edge, Annabeth suddenly remembered that the beach was bordered by a large trench in the water.

The trenches were used to catch merpeople, merpeople can't swim backwards so when they swam into the trenches the only way out was forward to were they would be beached because the trenches are too thin to turn around in.

Annabeth took off her palla and was left in only her blood covered linen Stola, Annabeth placed the palla on the rocks and slowly stepped into the water. It swirls around her knees angrily trying to make her take another step into the trench and drown. Annabeth sat down onto her knees and slowly started washing the wounds, hissing and crying out when the salt water touched the exposed flesh.

Her mind buzzed over what had happened to cause the disciplining.

_"Come on Annie!" Veronica cried dragging Annabeth onto the beautiful gold marble balcony, Veronica sat on the thick wall around the balcony to stop one from falling to their death. Annabeth smiled and length against the wall next to Veronica._

_"Look Miss Veronica, one can see the entire kingdom from up here! Even the sea is in thy sight!" Annabeth chirped, Veronica hopped down then got back up facing the other way with her legs dangling over the side._

_"It is beautiful," Veronica smiled swinging her legs back and forth; Annabeth put her arm around Veronica's waist to prevent her falling._

_"I agree Miss Veronica, it is a gem to one's eyes," Annabeth smiled, Veronica smiled happily._

_Suddenly a searing pain hit Annabeth's head, she winced yelping quietly._

_"_**_A gem to one's eyes? My home is so beautiful to you, come and join us_**_" A watery voice whispered in her ear, it sounded like waves crashing on the shore. Annabeth cried out in surprised grabbing her head._

_But in her shock she knocked Veronica who lost her balance and fell back onto the hard marble balcony. Veronica stuck her hand out to try and cushion her fall, a loud crack filled her ears as her arm broke. Pain flooded up the young princess' arm, tears slipped down her face as she looked in pain at her unhealthy skinny maid holding her head. Veronica's cries filled Annabeth's ears making her forget the strange voice._

_"Miss Veronica!" Annabeth cried scrabbling to the ground and propping up Veronica's head onto her lap, Veronica's arm was bent at an odd angle making Annabeth slightly sick._

_"Annabeth! Miss Veronica? Where might thou art be?" Called out Thalia's voice._

_"Out here Thalia!" Annabeth called out, Thalia came out ready to whine about her shopping trip with Princess Drew but she quickly forgot that plan when she saw the scene on the balcony. A weeping Veronica lay in her best friends bony arms, Veronica's arm looked broken and the panicked look on Annabeth's face confirmed it._

_Thalia made to move forward but was sent sprawling to the ground by the stream of people that rushed out onto the balcony, the king himself snatched his youngest daughter away from Annabeth and started comforting the young girl._

_"Guards! Dispose of this untrustworthy creature; she has tried to hurt thy daughter!" Roared the king, guards sized Annabeth and held a dagger to her throat._

_"NO! Father, Annie d-did not do a-anything! My own foolishness c-caused this," Veronica said through tears._

_"Please Father, I beg of you! Do not harm her in front of Veronica," Came a new voice, Piper._

_Veronica's older sister and Drew's younger, everyone in the whole kingdom seemed to adore Piper. With her kind nature and not flaunting her beauty like her sister made it hard not to like her. Piper had dark tanned skin, chocolate brown hair that was choppy and uneven with thin strands on both sides of her hair and the most amazing eyes Annabeth had ever seen. They were like a kaleidoscope, changing from brown to blue to green._

_"Do not tell me that thou art cares for this foolish save! Does she mean anything to thee?" The king asked shocked, Piper gulped but only Annabeth saw it._

_"Of course not father, but I request you to not kill her. Veronica would become upset with thee," Piper said giving her father a pleading look; the king looked at his daughter carefully before glancing at Annabeth._

_"I will deal with you later," The king hissed leaving with everyone following behind._

Annabeth whined slightly as the salt water covered her wounds once again, she sighed and sat up. She hadn't realised it but she had lay down onto her back in the water and had been staring at the sky for over an hour. The moon light shone down and reflected in the dark water, Annabeth could just see her reflection in the water.

She saw something that made her wince, she looked horrible. Her face was bony and dirty, she was covered in her own blood, sand and dirt. She could see almost every one of her bones, when she ran her fingers over her face she could feel her sharp cheek bones that stuck out. She honestly looked like a skeleton with a thing layer of skin, her grey eyes looked ugly and lifeless. Her hair looked like moldy cheese, a horrible yellow covered in dirt.

As Annabeth gazed at her reflection with disgust she suddenly noticed a pair of emerald green eyes with a clear sea blue bordering the pupil gazing back at her. Annabeth screamed and jumped to her feet, she looked back at the water to see nothing. Annabeth rubbed her eyes, nothing was there.

Just a trick of the light, she told herself but deep down she knew that there had been eyes.

_**I forgot to write an authors note last chapter! So hello and welcome to my story, I hope you enjoy it! The full unedited version is available on Wattpad but I shall be editing that version as I post the chapters here!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Percy Jackson/Heroes Of Olympus! All rights go to Uncle Rick!**_

_**Also big thanks to **_**Puckabrina Percabeth Rules **_**for reviewing! You made me smile so much when I saw that review!**_

_**Please review, tell me what you thought!**_

_**-Percy (That's me)**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Annabeth hated herself, even more then everyone else did. After the whole Veronica ordeal everyone began to treat her like something the cat had brought in. She had been banned from going anywhere near Veronica, Thalia was the only one who didn't sneer or glare when she walked past.

The only reason Annabeth hadn't been fired was that there was no one else who would be a maid and, even though no one would ever dare admit it, the fact that Annabeth made the best puddings the kingdom had ever seen.

"Chase!" Snapped the highly annoying voice of Jules, Annabeth looked over the slightly plump girl.

"Thou art_ Lady Piper_'s new personal maid, by request. Heaven knows why she would want thee," Jules snapped pointing Annabeth in the general direction of Piper's room. Annabeth nodded and quickly finished the dishes and hurried to the middle princess' room.

Annabeth slowly pushed the door open, Piper was still in bed reading thick book.

"Lady Piper," Annabeth said quietly, Piper looked up sharply. Upon seeing Annabeth she smiled slightly.

"Hello Annabeth, am I correct with thy name?" Piper asked kindly Annabeth nodded shocked that she knew her name.

"Could thee please run me a bath, I am feeling dirty and feel that anyone with a sense of smell would be happier," Piper said smiling and putting the book down.

"Of course M'Lady," Annabeth said bowing and hurrying into the bathroom but was stopped by Piper's voice.

"Call me Piper, please," Piper said shocking Annabeth, Annabeth nodded and hurried into the bathroom.

Piper sighed dramatically gladly dumped the book, her dyslexia made in a painful task to read. Piper looked at the place were Annabeth previously stood, all Piper wanted was a friend. Someone to go shopping with, someone who would give their honest opinion, someone who wouldn't treat her like she was so much better then they were, someone she could complain too, someone who would gossip about boys with her but most of all she just wanted someone to talk too.

Piper was lonely, her older sister was horrible to her and her younger sister would much rather spend time with Annabeth and Thalia then her. Her parents had no time for her and only talked to her for a scolding.

"Lady Piper, thy bath is ready," Annabeth's gentle voice broke out of her thoughts.

Piper looked at Annabeth carefully, she was quite tall and very beautiful but one could clearly see that she didn't know it. Though it scared Piper how skinny Annabeth was, her shoulders and cheek bones were sharp with next to no flesh. The linen Stola clung to her skin and one could see every one of her ribs.

"Thank you Annabeth, would thou be able to choose me a nice Stola and palla to wear?" Piper said getting out of the bed still in her night clothes. Annabeth looked amazed by the suggestion.

"Thou art ok with my judge meant?" Annabeth asked hesitantly.

"Of course," Piper smiled disappearing into the bathroom. Annabeth stood with her mouth hanging open for a couple of seconds before shaking her head and walking over to grand chest of draws.

They were white with gold along the outside and handles in the shapes of sea creatures that were also gold, Annabeth slowly opened it. There were so many beautiful silk clothes of many different colours; Annabeth slowly brushed her fingers over the delicate material. One Stola was worth money more then her entire life savings. Annabeth pulled out a soft dark blue Stola and a light blue palla, she gently lay them on the bed and flatting out the folds. Annabeth loved the colour. It reminded her of the ocean.

_**'Come join us and thou will forever see the colours of the sea that you love so much'**___whispered a voice in her head, it sounded like swirling waters creeping up the shore. Annabeth cried out in alarm and gripped her head, the voice twisted around in her head causing a painful headache.

_**'You will not be a slave in our kingdom, come child. Join us'**_ The voice said again, Annabeth gasped with shock and pain backing into the wall.

"Annabeth! Thou art ok?" Cried Piper emerging from the bathroom wrapped in a towel, Piper grabbed her panicking maid and gently set her down on the bed. Annabeth was breathing heavily staring at nothing with wide eyes.

"Annabeth?" Piper asked softly, Annabeth suddenly jumped and stared at Piper with terrified eyes.

"I-I...Lady P-Piper, I-I am deeply sorry for my despicable behaviour," Annabeth jumping up from the bed as if it had bitten her, Piper laughed in her head slightly. She imagined the bed having teeth and biting her and Annabeth.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Annabeth, thou art alright? Thou looketh terrified," Piper said standing up still holding the towel around her body.

"I-I am ok, for it was only an h-headache," Annabeth said, Piper could tell she was lying but dropped the subject. Annabeth quickly helped Piper dress, by request, Annabeth then brushed and did Piper's hair.

"Thank you Annabeth," Piper smiled at Annabeth, Annabeth smiled slightly back making Piper grin happily.

"I have plans to go to the market today; would thou be able to come?" Piper asked. Annabeth nodded.

"Come then, we shall leave anon," Piper smiled grabbing some money.

"Of course Lady Piper," Annabeth said following the princess with her head bowed.

"Please, it is Piper," Piper said really hoping that the girl would stop treating her with so much respect.

"Of course," Annabeth said before quietly adding, "Piper." Piper didn't think she ever smiled as widely as she left her room with Annabeth following obediently.

**Hey guys!**

**If you're wondering what a Stola and Palla is, then it's the clothes men and woman would wear in Ancient Greece. If u want to know what they look like then, I don't know, Google it 'cos I can't be bothered to explain it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not any character rights, all belongs to Rick Riordan! I only own is AU universe**

**I hope you can understand the old English, I'm working on making it more acceptable but understandable.**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**-Percy xx**


End file.
